


Dream of someone else

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M, implied infaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of one person not being enough, of dreaming of other hands on oneself, of moaning someone else's name while being overwhelmed with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Another One Shot based on "The Two Crowns" asoiaf!au

Kenma thought that he should not be there, but the feel of Shoyou's lips on his was lighting a fire in his belly that he rarely felt these days, erasing the nagging thought away as easily as it crept up on him. He could feel the slight smile against his chin, the way Shouyou's hands were warm on his skin, like fire and Sun both warming and reddening his skin so much Kenma thought he could still feel them moments after they had left. Like an imprint, a red mark that followed him even in his mind. He could feel them surely grabbing his thighs underneath his heavy robes, trailing softly against his hips until Kenma was flush against him.  
There was this closeness, this urgence that they both felt whenever they were together, like a flower turning to the Sun after days, months, under cold wind and grey sky. Blooming, drinking the warmth and the rich soil after a barren land.

There had been nothing that would have prepared him for this decision but the light anger, the slight rejection of his Lord, of the closest person to him, his most precious companion. And Shouyou had been a wonder, nothing but sweet and soft like warm milk, like wet clothe on injured skin and Kenma had wanted to be drunk on the sensation, to be drunk on Shouyou himself until his heart felt nothing but this new, rushed and young affection that was still growing, that made his heart ache and his blood boil. And it had been such an easy decision, a « Take me » whispered against his hand, another « let me be yours » against his cheek as he felt Shouyou twitch beneath his hand before lips were pressed, hard but oh so loving against his. 

His name, hushed and small against the shell of his ear brought him back to Shouyou's arms, to Shouyou above him like he only was Kenma's world at the moment, and he figured that it was true somehow. As he felt his hands undoing the laces on his robes, revealing skin, shivering under the cold of the room and the warmth of his fingers, Kenma could only nod, mouth dry and throat tight, unable to even voice his desire for Shouyou, his need of release and the young love he felt blossoming, fluttering in his ribcage. Breathing shakily, like he had broken a vow, as Shouyou kissed him again, slow and deep, so unlike what he was used to, and it drove him mad from the righteousness and wrongness of it all.  
Like biting in a ripe fruit, taking the skin and juice both like a dying man, like his world would crumble under his feet if Kenma stopped thinking about the pleasure he could feel rising in him, the goosebumps on his limbs and the wetness between his legs. 

There was a softness in his touch, adoring, loving and young that had Kenma's breath constricted in his throat and tears ready to be shed as he breathed in the scent of flowers, Sun and snow. Something foreign that had him moaning before he knew it, as he felt teeth, nails scrapping his skin as delicately as the soft, quick breathe he could feel on his belly, near his sex, everywhere that made him shiver, that made him call out Shouyou's name as if it was the last and only thing he could think of. He could feel Shouyou's finger trail against his sex, hesitant and as trembling as Kenma's thighs and his inexperience and wonder made him cry out all the more, pushing against these fingers, taking Shouyou's hand in his to show him, to make him learn what made him wet, what made him quiver and tremble beneath him. 

« Shouyou » Kenma had breathed heavily, watching him and his flushed cheeks and his awed, loving gaze between his legs, as his lips still lingered on his hips, on his thighs making Kenma want to scream, to grab his red, red hair to push him against his sex, to drive him wild and warm.

But something made him stop, made his stomach clench and his toes curl as curious, small fingers entered him, as he breathed out, finally feeling full, finally feeling something. He, his body and soul knew those weren't the fingers he was used to, no the calloused, longer and bigger fingers that teased him swiftly, that made his sex pulse and wet before he could reach his pleasure, not the chapped lips against his skin and the powerful hands on his hips, secured tights as Kenma screamed his name, screamed, begged for more until nothing could be felt but the slight smirk against his forehead as fingers worked him fast to his climax, as tongue swept on skin and wet sex until Kenma cried, writhing between strong arms for release and peace alike.

Only the mingle of images, of feelings and scents that reached his mind as he called out Shouyou's name once again, more fragile, more feeble as he felt like someone else's hands were touching him, that it was someone else's touch he craved and not Shouyou's. Slightly afraid, slightly giddy to know it wasn't only the tenderness, the softness and the warmth he felt with him that he wanted. That something darker made him cry out in its abscence, thinking about it, thinking about him as he begged Shouyou to enter him, to take him as surely as he could, kissing him deep and slow before he could defile himself, before Shouyou could ask too much question. Before Kenma himself would utter the name of someone else, of someone missed and cherished as much as Shouyou was but oh so different.

And he shuddered, deep to the bones as he finally felt Shouyou in him, flush against his hips, touching his sex more than he ever dreamt someone would, weight heavy against his feverish skin and he wanted to stay there, to breathe in the scent of arousal and sweat as Shouyou moved his hips slowly, dragging the feel of him inside until Kenma moaned, until he wanted him back in.  
Until the memories of dark, black hair went away, until the smell of smole and steel of his Lord and love were chased, until his name was finally on Kenma's lips instead of who he would, could never have like this. And in his heart, it felt like they were three in this cramped room, between Hinata's hands, against his sex and his lips. He dreamt of other hands touching him alongside Shouyou's, pushing his thighs apart until he could feel the slam of flesh against wet skin, against his growing arousal and the way he felt himself clench against Shouyou's cock, shifting to feel more, to moan and cry out his own pleasure as Shouyou kissed his skin, his lips and forehead, whispering his name, incessant « Kenma » as feverish as he felt himself.

And there was no more beautiful sight than Shouyou at this moment, red hair slightly damp against his forehead, skin red and flushed as his hips slowed, as he smiled to Kenma, adoringly and lovingly so much that it made Kenma ache, hurt within as he reached out to caress Shouyou's cheek, as he tried not to think of sleepless night in the Vale, curled around a much bigger, taller, broader body, to relieve is ache and arousal. Grabbing Shouyou's head to kiss as he pushed his hips down, against Shouyou, to make the throb, the want in his sex stop as he shuddered, coming harder tha he ever had, Shouyou's cock still seated in him, still moving.

« You are beautiful Kenma » Shouyou had whispered, between breathy moans, never looking away from him as Kenma came around him, still shuddering, still moaning as Shouyou still worked him open. As if he was still not quite believing it, still not believing that Kenma was between his arms, against him, that Kenma gave him such a personal thing, that the only thing he was sure of was that Shouyou himself could spend days, months and even years loving Kenma as such, touching him with such soft and reverant touch it made Kenma almost sob against him.

He only wanted to bury himself further into his warm embrace, into skin that smelled of spices and sand and sea. Praying he could lose himself in the pleasure he felt, in the affection runing deep for Shouyou, until he needn't face what was ahead of him, that the memory and craving of strong and cold has nds disappeared, that he did not think of Testurou's intense and bright eyes, dangerous smile that made him melt as surely -or even more- as Shouyou's young and inexperienced touch, of his loving touch which was so different, so complimentary to Tetsurou's assured and powerful one. 

That his heart and body did not bleed, did not want both of these men for himself, that life was easier than he thought. Wishing he could spend himself time and time again, seated against Shouyou's lap, his girth against his sex and their chest flushed against the other, like it was the only thing that mattered.

When he felt Shouyou's hand softly trail against his skin again, more assured but still trembling, as he pushed Kenma's thighs apart again, kissing his eyelids, brushing lips against his skin as he worked hi sex again. Softer, more adoring as he gathered Kenma's sweetness and his own seed until his fingers entered Kenma again, making him squirm and moan more easily.

And Kenma laughed, kissing Shouyou again and again as he moved his hips until Shouyou was in him again, lazy and warm and Shouyou's own laugh made his soul rest in peace for a while, pleasure blinding him again as Shouyou finally moved, slower and easier, whispering nonsense against his skin.  
As softness overpowered any dark, lingering thoughts and only the warm hands of Shouyou's against his sex, rubbing it as softly as he was thrusting in him made him feel good, made him feel loved like no one else did before.


End file.
